Dark and Light
by animefreak1818
Summary: A girl who is a full demon trying to find out who or what she really is
1. The Beginning

A long time ago, two worlds were fighting. Those two worlds were the dragon tribe and the demons. The leader of the dragon tribe was the Lykouleon and the demon leader was Nadil. Lykouleon had an heir and so did Nadil. Lykouleon's was Rath and Nadil's was Life.

Rath was a demon and a dragon. His guardian dragon was Fire. He likes to keep to himself. He doesn't really open up to many people. The only people that he opens up to are Cescia and Rune. He didn't know that he would that he would open up to his cousin more than the other two.

Life was a full demon. Her guardian dragons were Light and Dark. The only dragon she has in her possession is Dark. She never opens up to anyone but her grandfather who has raised her since her father and mother died. He has been the only person there for her. She even knows that her father is Nadil and she not proud of that part of her family. If her father's power takes control of her she is in charge of the army and that kingdom.


	2. Rath and Cescia meet Life

While she was outside she ran into four people. She stared at them. They never even saw her. Cescia and Rath were the only two that were able to tell that she was there.

Rath said, "Hey you two go on ahead to the café we'll meet you there." He paused before turning to Cescia. "Cescia, do you feel that demonic aura around here?"

"Yeah I do. It's really strange to have this strong of one."

They both turned around. They saw a girl standing there watching them. She wanted them to see her. To them it looked like she had been born and raised in the city.

She finally said, "What are you doing here? And why have you come? If you want to live, you better leave. You never knew what might come at you."

"Like who," Rath and Cescia both said at the same time.

"Like me, you two idiots."

She jumped down from the ledge and drew her sword. Her sword was pointed right at Rath's and Cescia's neck. They were impressed that she was able to pull a sword and jump down at the same time.

Cescia said, "Hey we are not here to hurt anyone. We're here just to find someone."

Rath agreed, "Yeah. We have to find a girl named Life. She controls two dragons. Light and Dark. You wouldn't happen to know her would you?"

She put away her sword. She looked at them thinking, 'Should I tell them who I am?'

She said after arguing with herself, "The girl named Life who can control two dragons? Well good for you I do know her. Life is actually in front of you."

They were speechless. They didn't know that she was Life. She was too closed to be Life.

Life said, "I know why you guys are here. You're here to take me to the dragon lord. He said I was a Dragon Knight didn't he?"

Cescia said, "Yeah he did."

"Well I'm not coming with you. I don't want to be one. I like my life as it is. I'm supposed to a queen for two different kingdoms when I'm older so I can't be one got it. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving to go back to what I was doing."

Rath said, "What were you doing?"

"Rath you don't ask someone that."

"Oh I don't mind him asking that. If you want to know, I was killing demons that were killing incident people and other demons. Now I will be leaving."

After speaking her last words Life took off into the forest. She left Rath and Cescia standing there all alone.


	3. Rath Cescia Thatz and Rune know her past

They stood there for a moment before going to the café. After a moment they left on the way back they talked about the confrontation with Life. They said that she was so strange to tell them what she was doing.

Rath said, "Not many people will just come out and say what they are doing or who they are. She is just so strange."

"I agreed with you," Cescia agreed.

Once they got to the café, they found Rune and Thatz sitting at a table. They went to the table and sat down. They were exhausted and surprised.

Rune asked, "What happen to you two and why did you tell us to go up ahead?"

Cescia said, "Well because we felt a demonic aura coming from behind us that's why we sent you guys up ahead."

Rath added, "Also we just saw Life. She can surprise you with what she knows. She knew about the Dragon Knights and how he told us that she was one."

The other two became wide eyed. They looked at each other. They were surprised what she did know.

They listen to what Rath and Cescia had saw and the conversation they had with her.

When they finished talking, the door opened. Rath and Cescia knew this aura. When Rune and Thatz saw the look on their face they knew that the girl was Life.

Life spotted the two she talked to immediately. She wondered who the other two people who were. She walked over to the counter and got the usual. She got a small glass of tea and five slices of cheese cake. She brought them to the table.

The four of them sat in awe. Thatz and Rune were surprised. Rath and Cescia were really surprised.

Life said, "Can I sit here? I brought so cake for everyone."

Rune said, "Yeah."

Rath said, "Ok why are you being so nice now?"

"I was being watched by my grandfather. The only thing he has taught he to do is kill demons that kill people. He also told me that I don't have to act like a princess until I'm finished with everything that I'm supposed to do. Sorry for the way I acted. I'm usually very pleasant to be around. I'm still not going to be a Dragon Knight even if the Dragon Lord sent you to get me."

Rune said, "He also said that you might say something like that and he also said that we can use any means necessary to bring you to the castle."

"You wanna know why I don't want to come back?" They nodded. "I don't want to come back because I don't want to lose my grandfather. When I was a Dragon Knight I was inexperienced so he let my mother come along until I was able to go out on my own. While we were out on a mission, a demon came up behind my mother and killed her. It almost killed me. I was able to kill him when I turned into a demon. After the battle, my grandfather showed up. He took care of the demon. I went straight to my mother. She was able to say one more thing before she left for good. She said, 'Life if you want to live become a true Dragon Knight and don't give up anything that you want. I love you.' She died right there. After that I gave up on being a Dragon Knight. I didn't want anyone dying on me again until I was ready again. I don't think I'll ever be ready again. That's why I said no."

"Wow I had no idea that you lived that kind of life. You know that if you become a Dragon Knight again you can kill demons that kill people and still keep your mother's wish," Rune said.

Thatz said, "Yeah if you do that you would be a big help in keeping people safe from Nadil and his army."

Right when Thatz said Nadil she sat straight up. She got a shiver that ran down her entire back. Everyone looked at her kind of funny.

Cescia asked, "What's wrong Life? It looks like you have seen as ghost?"

She told them that she would tell them when they were away from everyone else. She was really scared of that name. She never wanted to hear that name again because he wanted to kill everyone. After they finished eating the cake they left. She remembered the promise she made to them. One thing about her is she doesn't break her promises ever.

She said, "Ok I promised to tell you why I acted so strange for a moment." Everyone looked at her for a moment. "the reason I acted strange was because of the name that he said. When he said Nadil, memories that I didn't ever want to remember came back. The real reason I acted strange was that Nadil, was… my father. Right now I'm in charge of the army but since the evil side of me is dormant I have no control of what they do. I only have control when either my father is revived or this side goes dormant. You never did tell me your names."

Rath said, "Sorry Life. This is Cescia, Rune, I'm Rath, and this is Thatz."

"Hey I'm Life. Awe man I have to go. I have to go visit my house and stay there for a few days. Come on lets go see if you guys could stay with me. My grandfather will have to approve of this idea I have."

The five left the café. They walked a few miles before they reached the forest. They didn't speak the entire way. They were too scared to ask who her grandfather was.

Once they were at the forest they gazed at its beauty. They had no idea that a forest could be this beautiful. The Dragon Knights and the other people thought that forests were kind of creepy.

She said, "Come on. We have a few more miles to go. If we encounter any demons I'll kill them. Don't worry everything is taken care of. You don't have to wor…"

She stopped and tuned into her demon senses. They are the strongest part of her. One defect about that is a mark shows up. It tells the rank that a demon has if you are marked with one. Life has the highest ranking mark but none of the demons believe her.

While she was concentrations the four saw a strange mark on her neck. Thatz wanted to ask but right before her got to she took off to her left and told them to follow.

Cescia said, "What is it Life?"

"Second in command of Nadil's army. Not me I'm his leader so really it's my second in command. Come one we have to hurry up. If we don't we could get killed. This one is almost impossible to defeat."

They followed her all the way to her house. When they got there they saw what looks like a house or what was left of it. The house was all in pieces and she saw who had done it.

Life went straight over to him and smacked him. She smacked him so hard that her mark showed up. He had seen it and ran off. She knew why he had run off but didn't want to tell them.

Once he was out of sight, she went in search of her grandfather. She was able to find him but she wasn't able to save him. She was devastated about that. He was the only family that lived in this area. She was really upset she fell down.

Rune ran over before she really got hurt. Thatz put his head down to show respect for her. Cescia turned to Rath because she was really upset for her. Rath embraced her so she could calm down. Life was on the ground in Rune's arms so she was still able to see him while being upset.

Rath said, "Life why don't you come with us? You can avenge you grandfather's death."

"No. Revenge will make other people want to use revenge on me. I will come with you guys because I'll continue what my mother told me to do and continue with my grandfather's wish. Now I'm queen of all the demons. They will regret killing him Let's go." After she said that her mark showed up and this time she knew that it would never go away.

Thatz asked, "Hey Life what is that mark on your neck?" Rune hit him with a boulder.

"Oh this it is my demon mark. It shows how high ranked I am. A crescent moon means highest rank or being a great demon. The purple means that your royalty."


	4. Back to the castle

They all started back to the castle. On their way back they took on missions that got them side tracked. After a few days they saw the castle. She became happy to see the castle.

Once they entered the castle grounds they headed toward the garden. The garden was the most peaceful part of the castle. Illuser and Cruger were there waiting. Not knowing that they were there they became scared when they heard a growl coming from Illuser.

Illuser only growled at Thatz and Rune when they had their swords out and they did. He thought that Life was in danger. Illuser went and defended Life until she told him it was ok. When they saw him with her they knew something was up.

The Dragon Lord came out and said, "Welcome back Dragon Knights also welcome back Life nice to see you again. Anything new happen to you?"

"Yeah something did happen. I'm queen of the demons because my grandfather was killed due to my father's right hand man. So now he has to deal with me."

"Well his hands will always be busy with you as queen. Heh." He laughed.

Rath thought back because Illuser never growls unless he is protecting someone. He saw a flash of someone when he was little. It looked a lot like Life. Right then and there he knew that the small kid he used to play with as a child was Life.

He said, "Life let's have a battle like we used to when we were younger."

She sighed, "You finally figured it out that I used to live here until they found family I could live with. Yeah I'll fight you."

They went to the courtyard. They both drew their swords. Cescia ran to try to stop them. What she didn't know was that when they start they don't stop until one is on the ground.

She ran over and hugged him tightly, "Rath you don't have to fight her. Please don't."

He looked at her and shook his head. She knew that he won't change his mind. She walked away to where she could watch and still be safe.

Both Rath and Life drew their swords. As Life was drawing hers she saw the future and it looked grim. She got ready to fight.

They said start at the same time. They went flying after each other. They collided swords and it made a clinging sound. They repeated this many times before one got tired. The one that got tired was Rath.

She was able to put Rath on the ground with the sword point right up against his neck. He saw his reflection when he looked down at it.

He said as he pushed the sword away, "Ok, ok you win… like always."

Life held her hand out to him, right as he took it she fell. Rath didn't pull her to the ground at all.

Rune ran over to her immediately. He was there in a few seconds. She was totally out and she wouldn't wake up from being shaken.

They called for help. The Dragon Lord came out to see what was wrong. He was amazed to see Life on the ground. He wondered if Rath had beaten her but Rath doesn't have enough skill or power to beat her.

He asked, "Why is Life on the ground?"

Thatz said, "She just collapsed on the ground after the fight with Rath was over. She was fine until she got back here."

Rath thought about a story that the Dragon Officers would them tell them. It was about a girl who was really strong with special powers. She had a group of others who were just like her about nine if he remembered correctly.

He said, "Could it be that she is the girl from the story you used to tell us the one about Sailor Sun."

Cescia said, "I remember that story my mom used to tell me that story. She said that Sailor Sun wasn't real and she would die because she ran out of energy from fighting her toughest enemy. Life is too strong to be that."

"Well it is possible that she could be. Sailor Sun is a very strong person just like she is and if she starts to faint that means that she is regaining memories that were locked away until it was time for her to become Sailor Sun."

Rath agreed with the Dragon Lord as did Rune and Thatz. Cescia still didn't believe that she could be her but she decided to trust their judgment. She didn't like it but she went along with it.


	5. Her Nightmare

That night Life had one of the worst nightmares she has ever had. Her nightmare included her and a mysterious people that seemed so familiar to her. One thing that they did was attack her. She was defending for herself. She didn't have her swords to protect her.

One of them said, "Just give up and give us the purest heart that you have."

She yelled back. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just a princess and a Dragon Knight. I don't even know what a purest heart means and it doesn't mean anything to me so leave me alone!"

She ran back to the Dragon Lord. Right before she fell she woke up. She was breathing heavily. Her entire face was sweating. She was really scared. She looked out her window and saw the sun starting to come up so she decided to get up and get ready for the day.

After she was ready for the day to start she went outside and tried to outside of the castle walls. One of the Dragon Officers caught her. He tried to catch her before she got out but he want fast enough. She was able to get out and go searing for a place where she could think.

She saw what looked like a castle. She lived in a castle but she didn't ever remembering living in one except for the Dragon Lord's. It felt familiar to her. She kept walking towards it not being able to stop getting closer to it.

The Dragon Officer that tried to catch her went inside to get The Dragon Lord and the knights. It took a while before he was able to find them all and get them into one room .

Once he did he said, "Life got out of the castle. It looked like she was troubling her. I thought you guys might know so I went to find you guys."

The Dragon Lord thanked him and told him he could leave. He bowed and exited the room so they could have some privacy.

Thatz said, "Do you think that she could be heading toward the castle that she was born and partially raised in? Or could she just be thinking about something?"

Cescia said, "I think it is a mix of both. When we passed her dad's castle, which now belongs to her, she acted kinda weird."

Rune said, "Cescia might be onto something. But what could be bothering her? She seemed fine yesterday until she fell to the ground."

Rath said, "Well last night I could hear her talking about something. I could only make out a few words. She said something about a "Purest Heart" or something. Does that mean anything to you guys?"

The Dragon Lord said, "Yes it makes sense that she would say something like that." They all looked at him. "The story about Sailor Sun is that she was born with the purest heart. How Life knew about that was amazing. Either she has the purest and is Sailor Sun or has the purest heart and not Sailor Sun. It could be either choice. When she was born she had a light that no one could describe even though she was born a demon. She doesn't even remember being in that castle."

Rath said, "So she went toward the castle she was born in… Nadil's castle?" He nodded toward the four Dragon Knights. "Let me guess you want us to go and meet her at the castle right?" He nodded again.


	6. Her past

The four left to go find Life. They went to go to Nadil's castle. When they got there they had gotten a strange feeling. They heard someone screaming inside. They ran to see who it was.

They saw Life running from something. She was really scared of what was after her. They caught her before she was able to get past them.

Rath said, "Whoa, Life what's wrong?"

"Quick we have to leave before he gets us."

"What is after you?"

"The person who killed my grandfather is trying to bring out the demon side of me. Please we have to leave or at least you guys do."

They heard a voice getting louder meaning that it was getting closer. Rath, Cescia, and Life knew this voice. Life and Cescia was screaming because she was scared. The other three knights got in front of them to protect them.

When they saw him he said, "Ok where is Life? Life I know you are around here don't forget what you are and also what you were taught throughout your entire life."

Rune said, "What was she taught throughout her entire life?"

"She was taught to be just like…"

Life stood up and stood in front of them, "Just like my father. I was taught to be as merciful as he was and you know that he showed no mercy to anyone but me and my mother."

The right hand man said, "So you know that you have to return to what you used to act like and thanks for bringing the Demon King back too."

"She said, "What do you mean. The Demon King was Nadil and now I'm in charge. So what do you mean that I brought the Demon king here also?"

"Rath over there is the Demon King of another kingdom. He just needs to be revived and he will remember everything just like you'll remember everything once you're revived to your old self."

"No way are you reviving Life or me to our old selves. Even though we don't remember doesn't mean that we want to return to the way we used to be right Life."

"Actually I remember who I used to be. As long as Dark is with me I will always know who I am and who I was before my parents died. I have never told anyone this but I think you guys should know about my past. Right now we have to beat this guy into oblivion since he killed my grandfather."

After that comment they attacked him. They were able to beat him within a few minutes. They had no trouble at all. When they work together they make a great team. After the fight Life got a memory of a past that she wasn't familiar with.

The memory was of her dying right in front of a bunch of people that she didn't know in her lifetime.

Thatz said, "Life you said that you would tell about your past remember."

"Yeah. It started when I was born here. The Dragon Lord told you that I forgot because he didn't want you to know that Nadil's castle is the place I was born in. When I was growing up in the castle my father put me through many tests to see if I was capable of controlling Dark. I proved to him that I was. One thing I didn't know was that when I have Dark out, my demon side comes out and I start to turn into the demon that I don't want to come out. That's why you never see me use it unless part of my demon side is out. Up until now I have kept it a secret because I wanted to keep you guys safe but now that you know that I have to leave. Tell my uncle I'm sorry and I'll continue to be a Dragon Knight somewhere else but I promise I will come back to see everyone ok."

Rath nodded. After that she took off without a word goodbye. They stood there knowing that they should follow her but she wanted to be by herself and when she needs to be by herself she usually leaves so it's not a big deal with her.

The four returned and delivered the message that Life told them to give. He knew something like this would happen eventually because he knew that she was Sailor Sun and the memories were starting to come back to her.


	7. Her new found friend

When she came to a city she was so confused on where to go. All her life she has lived in a castle or in the forest but never in the city. To her it seemed so weird. Sometimes she was able to travel to the city for food but live in one was amazing to her.

She looked around until she bumped into someone. She fell with a thud. She fell really hard and it really hurt her. She looked up to see a medium tall girl. She had really long blond hair with light blue eyes.

The girl said, "Sorry I didn't see you. Are you ok?"

Life said, "Yes I'm fine. I didn't see you either. This is my first time in a city so I'm very confused "

"Oh. Well since this is your first time consider me you first city friend. I'm Mina and you are?"

"I'm Life. Don't make fun of it. I gotg called that because when I was born I was full of life,"

"That's really cool. You should meet my friends. I was on my way to see them anyways so come on"

Life actually had no choice. She was being pulled by Mina. She was quite amazed at how strong she was. She didn't look very strong but boy was she.

The finally reached the temple where they study with their friends. Mina opened the door and saw everyone. They were mad at her because she was late. She explained that she was late because she bumped into someone.

Mina said, "Ok I'm sorry for being late but I want you guys to meet my new friend Life. Life this is Ray, Lita, Amy, and Serena. Ray is the one that owns the temple here. Lita is the one that bakes up snacks everyday so we can take a break and eat. Amy is the smart one. And Serena is the one that is always cheerful except when she cries."

Life waved to everyone and they waved back at her. Mina let her sit next to her. She felt like she had intruded on their study session. She felt quite uncomfortable there. She knew that she didn't belong and she wanted to go but she knew that Mina would get mad at her.

Mina said, "Hey don't you have homework to do?"

She responded, "Oh sorry no I don't go to school. I was homeschooled throughout my life. "

Amy said, "By any chance would you know who to do these types of problems?"

She showed the Life the problems. She looked at them and thought, 'This is quite easy compared to what I used to do and what I have to do now.'

She said, "Yeah this is actually what I did in third grade."

They all stared at her. Now she was even more uncomfortable than she was before. They told her to write down one of the last problem she remembered doing. As she wrote it down they watched and waited till she finished.

Once she finished it she solved the problem. She started out on the right then went to the left and then to the middle and she kept repeating that. They thought that she was doing it wrong until she came up with an answer. They were quite amazed that she was able to solve it.

Serena said, "Wow that's amazing. Your parents must have been very smart to be able to teach you that type of math."

Life's smile disappeared. She got really upset. One good thing was that they didn't know was the name Nadil. After a few moments she put her smile back on because even though she missed her parents she still had family left that could be there when she needed them but since they found out about what she used to do she couldn't go back.

Ray said, "Ok let's take a break." They all agreed. "So Life why don't you tell us about yourself. Everyone here is probably curious about your past."

She said, "I don't think that is such a good idea."

The girls, except for Amy, said together, "Oh come on please"

She finally gave in, "Alright. Well I don't come from here. I've never been in a city. I've always lived in a castle with my father, uncle, or grandfather. I'm a princess who is going to rule over two different kingdoms. I'm part of a group that hunts criminals that resident in Draqueen. The reason I'm here is because I don't want a few of my family members and friends to get killed because of me. Also because I've been having strange dreams about a thing called "The Purest Heart."

They looked at each other. They knew something that they weren't telling her. Something about that made sense to them and not her. They then looked at her to see if she was lying and by the look she had on her face that she didn't.

All of a sudden something came up the girls except for Life knew what was going on.

Ray said, "Sorry but we have to go and do something."

Mina said, "Why don't you stay with me. We have a big house and I would really like you to stay." Life agreed. "Yeah I'll take you to my house. Guys I'll meet you there ok."

They nodded toward her. She knew that they would need her help so they had to run so Mina could be there in time.


	8. The girls learn something about her

Once they were at her house, Mina asked her parents if Life could with her and they agreed because Life had very god manners and she looked like a lovely girl. Mina waved good bye to her new friend.

After Life knew the house she followed her senses and found where the girls she had met earlier were. She was quite amazed at what she saw. At first she saw her friends then she saw the girls that were in her dream. She knew that something was going to happen to Life if they knew that she was there.

Eventually the five girls were on the ground without any energy. Life knew she had to do something and that is exactly what she did. Life called for one of her guardian dragons. The one she called for was Light.

After calling Light she showed herself. The girls recognized Life immediately but they had enough energy to say to get away. She didn't listen she knew that she could deal with this monster. She had defeated her father without any help.

She said, "It's alright I can do this. I'm a Dragon Knight with immense power. I have been able to hold my ground against the toughest opponents."

She took her defensive stance. She waited for the monster to attacked and she took the hit to the sword. It wasn't that hard. She could have easily dodged it but she decided not to and to see how the monster attacks.

She memorized the pattern and dodged and attack. It was very similar to Rath's attack so she knew the pattern. She took one slash and she was down but not out. She looked at her and she looked right back. She had a huge slash on her stomach. She begged her for mercy but Life really didn't know the meaning of that word. She took her head right off without any problem. She did it with one slash and without any emotion at all.

They all looked at her. They knew that they shouldn't get on her bad side or they would end up getting really hurt.

She turned to look where the monster was. She saw a crystal. She walked over to it and saw something a vision. She hasn't had one of these visions in a while. She looked even harder and saw that nothing about it was special.

All of a sudden two other girls came they grabbed the crystal and saw the same thing that Life saw.

She said, "Hey why did you do that? You could have hurt me." She took out her sword.

The blond said, "We just need to look at the crystal heart you were looking at. We didn't intend to hurt you. That sword wouldn't affect us at all you know that."

"I didn't know that but how about the Dragon Knight of Light and Dark. Light come on out."

A white dragon came out of her sword. It landed right next to her. Eventually it got really big with her riding on the neck of the dragon. They all looked at the dragon with Life on it. She told Light to hit them but next to nothing of her energy. Light listen and it tried to hit them. It just barely hit them. She scratched them.

Life said, "Now don't ever try and say that I can't hurt you 'cause this isn't even my strongest one. I was lucky to get two and the opposite one is much more violent than this one is."

They both just started at her as she walked away from them and went back to Mina's house before anyone realized that she left without permission.


	9. The school day

Once she was back, she waited a few moments before she heard Mina's parents talking to her. She eventually came up. Life saw her and she looked like she had been through a fight. Life thought, 'Could it be...'

Mina said, "Sorry that I had to leave you here. I had to take care of something. Did you find something to do?" She paused. "Do you have any cloths or go to a school?"

"No I don't actually. They were left at my uncle's house before I left. I don't go remember; I was homeschooled remember."

Mina pulled Life downstairs. She told her to wait here. Mina asked her parents if Life could live with her and become her family here and asked if she could go to the same school as her. Her parents loved the idea. They also loved how Mina was taking care of someone else.

She told Life to come in. Life came in and they told her the news. They said that she could become part of the family and that she could go to school with Mina. Life had a real smile on her face. She hadn't had one of those in a long time she almost forgot how to smile.

That same night Mina let Life try one some of her school cloths to see if they would fit her and they did. They were in luck Mina had enough for Life and herself to wear throughout the week.

The next morning Mina and Life went to school. She brought Life to the office. Life got signed in as a new student. The office decided that she would have the same classes as her sister cause that was the only person she knew and she didn't really have good social skills.

The first class started right after they came in the classroom. The bell rang really loud. She never did like bells especially loud ones because they sounded like they were right next to her. She put her hands to block the noise but it didn't do much good.

The teacher came in. Everyone stood up; Mina motioned for to follow what she was doing. She stood up and then sat back down. The teacher saw Life and asked her to come up and introduce herself and tell what she liked to do.

She came up to the front of the class. She stared at everyone. This is one thing that Life was good at but not with this many people.

She said, "Um… Hi my name is… Life." Everyone started to laugh at her name. "My favorite thing to do is… um… I like to help my family defend the castle that they live in from criminals that live there."

Everyone was laughing really hard at her now. Life wasn't a common name for girls to have and neither was being a Dragon Knight but she left that part out.

The teacher said, "I'm truly sorry Life, they are usually well behaved when there is a new student. Your name is very unique and a beautiful name and that is good that you help your family. Not many people would. Do you want them to be quite? I'll be more than happy too."

Life shook her head and said that she would take care of that

Life said to everyone, "Hey listen up. Just because I'm different doesn't mean that you have to be rude to me. I may be different from you guys doesn't mean you should treat me any different than you would anyone else. I may not be normal but that what makes me proud to be like this so back off."

They stared at her with scared faces. They weren't laughing at her anymore. They knew that she could hurt someone but she probably wouldn't do it because she didn't want to get into any trouble.

The teacher was quite amazed that she stood her ground and told them to be quiet. He wanted to know what other surprises that she had for the school.

She sat back down next to her sister. The teacher started the lesson. She was glad that she showed them that she can't be brought down easily.

Every class did the same thing each time but they didn't laugh at her name. Every other class loved the name. She continued to have a good day. The only class that she knew she wasn't ever going to like is Math and Science. She want going to like Science because she want that popular in that class and in Math she won't be with Mina. She won't be with any girls.

As soon as Math finished she met Mina outside. They walked over to Ray's temple together. Life was smiling because she was happy that her first day went really well except for Science.

Once they were at the temple, Mina told them that Life had her first day at school. They asked how it went. She said it went well and told them about the entire day. She was really happy that she told them about her day. She was really happy she had to tell Rath and them about it.

She said, "Hey guys mind if I go write a letter to my cousin. His name is Rath. His girlfriend is named Cescia. Rath's best friend is Rune. And Thatz is the only human. All four of them worked with me and also tried to protect me."

They said that it was ok to write them a letter. They knew how important they are to her.

After she finished her letter, she sent it and now she just had to wait for a response. When she got back she told them all about the four people she just told them about.

She first told them about Rath. She told them that Rath is always moving. He always like to be away from the castle even though he wasn't wallowed to go outside of the walls of the castle.

After she told them about Cescia. She said that Cescia was the other girl on the team. She told them that she was and has to marry Rath even though they act like they hate each other sometimes. She also said that she was a very independent person who loved to spend time with Rath and herself.

She told them that her and Rune were the best of friends and grew fond of each other. Eventually Rune and Life were to get married. She didn't tell much about Thatz because she didn't know that much about him. All she knew was that he wasn't royalty like the rest of them were.

They were surprised that she could describe them like that. They were really surprised when they found out that people were already to be married at her age.

While they were laughing, talking, and eating, Life had felt a strong demonic aura. She knew it either had to be her father or the alchemist Kharl.

Serena's cat, Luna, looked at Life. She saw something in her that was different than the rest like she knew about the sailor scouts already. She also thought that she was one of them by the way she was able to pick up an aura from far away.

Life said, "Sorry but I have to leave. I'm meeting someone in a few minutes so Mina could we finish this at home?"

Mina agreed to that. Life took off after the nod she gave her.

Luna said, "Girls change quickly and follow Life; I have a strange feeling about her."

Artimis, Mina's cat, said, "I agree with Luna. Something about that girl doesn't seem right to me."

They nodded and changed into the Sailor Scouts. They found Life and followed her and staying out of sight.


	10. Everyone meets

A long time ago, two worlds were fighting. Those two worlds were the dragon tribe and the demons. The leader of the dragon tribe was the Lykouleon and the demon leader was Nadil. Lykouleon had an heir and so did Nadil. Lykouleon's was Rath and Nadil's was Life.

Rath was a demon and a dragon. His guardian dragon was Fire. He likes to keep to himself. He doesn't really open up to many people. The only people that he opens up to are Cescia and Rune. He didn't know that he would that he would open up to his cousin more than the other two.

Life was a full demon. Her guardian dragons were Light and Dark. The only dragon she has in her possession is Dark. She never opens up to anyone but her grandfather who has raised her since her father and mother died. He has been the only person there for her. She even knows that her father is Nadil and she not proud of that part of her family. If her father's power takes control of her she is in charge of the army and that kingdom.

While she was outside she ran into four people. She stared at them. They never even saw her. Cescia and Rath were the only two that were able to tell that she was there.

Rath said, "Hey you two go on ahead to the café we'll meet you there." He paused before turning to Cescia. "Cescia, do you feel that demonic aura around here?"

"Yeah I do. It's really strange to have this strong of one."

They both turned around. They saw a girl standing there watching them. She wanted them to see her. To them it looked like she had been born and raised in the city.

She finally said, "What are you doing here? And why have you come? If you want to live, you better leave. You never knew what might come at you."

"Like who," Rath and Cescia both said at the same time.

"Like me, you two idiots."

She jumped down from the ledge and drew her sword. Her sword was pointed right at Rath's and Cescia's neck. They were impressed that she was able to pull a sword and jump down at the same time.

Cescia said, "Hey we are not here to hurt anyone. We're here just to find someone."

Rath agreed, "Yeah. We have to find a girl named Life. She controls two dragons. Light and Dark. You wouldn't happen to know her would you?"

She put away her sword. She looked at them thinking, 'Should I tell them who I am?'

She said after arguing with herself, "The girl named Life who can control two dragons? Well good for you I do know her. Life is actually in front of you."

They were speechless. They didn't know that she was Life. She was too closed to be Life.

Life said, "I know why you guys are here. You're here to take me to the dragon lord. He said I was a Dragon Knight didn't he?"

Cescia said, "Yeah he did."

"Well I'm not coming with you. I don't want to be one. I like my life as it is. I'm supposed to a queen for two different kingdoms when I'm older so I can't be one got it. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving to go back to what I was doing."

Rath said, "What were you doing?"

"Rath you don't ask someone that."

"Oh I don't mind him asking that. If you want to know, I was killing demons that were killing incident people and other demons. Now I will be leaving."

After speaking her last words Life took off into the forest. She left Rath and Cescia standing there all alone.

They stood there for a moment before going to the café. After a moment they left on the way back they talked about the confrontation with Life. They said that she was so strange to tell them what she was doing.

Rath said, "Not many people will just come out and say what they are doing or who they are. She is just so strange."

"I agreed with you," Cescia agreed.

Once they got to the café, they found Rune and Thatz sitting at a table. They went to the table and sat down. They were exhausted and surprised.

Rune asked, "What happen to you two and why did you tell us to go up ahead?"

Cescia said, "Well because we felt a demonic aura coming from behind us that's why we sent you guys up ahead."

Rath added, "Also we just saw Life. She can surprise you with what she knows. She knew about the Dragon Knights and how he told us that she was one."

The other two became wide eyed. They looked at each other. They were surprised what she did know.

Rath also said, "You'd also be surprised at what she can do with a ledge and a sword."

They listen to what Rath and Cescia had saw and the conversation they had with her.

When they finished talking, the door opened. Rath and Cescia knew this aura. When Rune and Thatz saw the look on their face they knew that the girl was Life.

Life spotted the two she talked to immediately. She wondered who the other two people who were. She walked over to the counter and got the usual. She got a small glass of tea and five slices of cheese cake. She brought them to the table.

The four of them sat in awe. Thatz and Rune were surprised. Rath and Cescia were really surprised.

Life said, "Can I sit here? I brought so cake for everyone."

Rune said, "Yeah."

Rath said, "Ok why are you being so nice now?"

"I was being watched by my grandfather. The only thing he has taught he to do is kill demons that kill people. He also told me that I don't have to act like a princess until I'm finished with everything that I'm supposed to do. Sorry for the way I acted. I'm usually very pleasant to be around. I'm still not going to be a Dragon Knight even if the Dragon Lord sent you to get me."

Rune said, "He also said that you might say something like that and he also said that we can use any means necessary to bring you to the castle."

"You wanna know why I don't want to come back?" They nodded. "I don't want to come back because I don't want to lose my grandfather. When I was a Dragon Knight I was inexperienced so he let my mother come along until I was able to go out on my own. While we were out on a mission, a demon came up behind my mother and killed her. It almost killed me. I was able to kill him when I turned into a demon. After the battle, my grandfather showed up. He took care of the demon. I went straight to my mother. She was able to say one more thing before she left for good. She said, 'Life if you want to live become a true Dragon Knight and don't give up anything that you want. I love you.' She died right there. After that I gave up on being a Dragon Knight. I didn't want anyone dying on me again until I was ready again. I don't think I'll ever be ready again. That's why I said no."

"Wow I had no idea that you lived that kind of life. You know that if you become a Dragon Knight again you can kill demons that kill people and still keep your mother's wish," Rune said.

Thatz said, "Yeah if you do that you would be a big help in keeping people safe from Nadil and his army."

Right when Thatz said Nadil she sat straight up. She got a shiver that ran down her entire back. Everyone looked at her kind of funny.

Cescia asked, "What's wrong Life? It looks like you have seen as ghost?"

She told them that she would tell them when they were away from everyone else. She was really scared of that name. She never wanted to hear that name again because he wanted to kill everyone. After they finished eating the cake they left. She remembered the promise she made to them. One thing about her is she doesn't break her promises ever.

She said, "Ok I promised to tell you why I acted so strange for a moment." Everyone looked at her for a moment. "the reason I acted strange was because of the name that he said. When he said Nadil, memories that I didn't ever want to remember came back. The real reason I acted strange was that Nadil, was… my father. Right now I'm in charge of the army but since the evil side of me is dormant I have no control of what they do. I only have control when either my father is revived or this side goes dormant. You never did tell me your names."

Rath said, "Sorry Life. This is Cescia, Rune, I'm Rath, and this is Thatz."

"Hey I'm Life. Awe man I have to go. I have to go visit my house and stay there for a few days. Come on lets go see if you guys could stay with me. My grandfather will have to approve of this idea I have."

The five left the café. They walked a few miles before they reached the forest. They didn't speak the entire way. They were too scared to ask who her grandfather was.

Once they were at the forest they gazed at its beauty. They had no idea that a forest could be this beautiful. The Dragon Knights and the other people thought that forests were kind of creepy.

She said, "Come on. We have a few more miles to go. If we encounter any demons I'll kill them. Don't worry everything is taken care of. You don't have to wor…"

She stopped and tuned into her demon senses. They are the strongest part of her. One defect about that is a mark shows up. It tells the rank that a demon has if you are marked with one. Life has the highest ranking mark but none of the demons believe her.

While she was concentrations the four saw a strange mark on her neck. Thatz wanted to ask but right before her got to she took off to her left and told them to follow.

Cescia said, "What is it Life?"

"Second in command of Nadil's army. Not me I'm his leader so really it's my second in command. Come one we have to hurry up. If we don't we could get killed. This one is almost impossible to defeat."

They followed her all the way to her house. When they got there they saw what looks like a house or what was left of it. The house was all in pieces and she saw who had done it.

Life went straight over to him and smacked him. She smacked him so hard that her mark showed up. He had seen it and ran off. She knew why he had run off but didn't want to tell them.

Once he was out of sight, she went in search of her grandfather. She was able to find him but she wasn't able to save him. She was devastated about that. He was the only family that lived in this area. She was really upset she fell down.

Rune ran over before she really got hurt. Thatz put his head down to show respect for her. Cescia turned to Rath because she was really upset for her. Rath embraced her so she could calm down. Life was on the ground in Rune's arms so she was still able to see him while being upset.

Rath said, "Life why don't you come with us? You can avenge you grandfather's death."

"No. Revenge will make other people want to use revenge on me. I will come with you guys because I'll continue what my mother told me to do and continue with my grandfather's wish. Now I'm queen of all the demons. They will regret killing him Let's go." After she said that her mark showed up and this time she knew that it would never go away.

Thatz asked, "Hey Life what is that mark on your neck?" Rune hit him with a boulder.

"Oh this it is my demon mark. It shows how high ranked I am. A crescent moon means highest rank or being a great demon. The purple means that your royalty."

They all started back to the castle. On their way back they took on missions that got them side tracked. After a few days they saw the castle. She became happy to see the castle.

Once they entered the castle grounds they headed toward the garden. The garden was the most peaceful part of the castle. Illuser and Cruger were there waiting. Not knowing that they were there they became scared when they heard a growl coming from Illuser.

Illuser only growled at Thatz and Rune when they had their swords out and they did. He thought that Life was in danger. Illuser went and defended Life until she told him it was ok. When they saw him with her they knew something was up.

The Dragon Lord came out and said, "Welcome back Dragon Knights also welcome back Life nice to see you again. Anything new happen to you?"

"Yeah something did happen. I'm queen of the demons because my grandfather was killed due to my father's right hand man. So now he has to deal with me."

"Well his hands will always be busy with you as queen. Heh." He laughed.

Rath thought back because Illuser never growls unless he is protecting someone. He saw a flash of someone when he was little. It looked a lot like Life. Right then and there he knew that the small kid he used to play with as a child was Life.

He said, "Life let's have a battle like we used to when we were younger."

She sighed, "You finally figured it out that I used to live here until they found family I could live with. Yeah I'll fight you."

They went to the courtyard. They both drew their swords. Cescia ran to try to stop them. What she didn't know was that when they start they don't stop until one is on the ground.

She ran over and hugged him tightly, "Rath you don't have to fight her. Please don't."

He looked at her and shook his head. She knew that he won't change his mind. She walked away to where she could watch and still be safe.

Both Rath and Life drew their swords. As Life was drawing hers she saw the future and it looked grim. She got ready to fight.

They said start at the same time. They went flying after each other. They collided swords and it made a clinging sound. They repeated this many times before one got tired. The one that got tired was Rath.

She was able to put Rath on the ground with the sword point right up against his neck. He saw his reflection when he looked down at it.

He said as he pushed the sword away, "Ok, ok you win… like always."

Life held her hand out to him, right as he took it she fell. Rath didn't pull her to the ground at all.

Rune ran over to her immediately. He was there in a few seconds. She was totally out and she wouldn't wake up from being shaken.

They called for help. The Dragon Lord came out to see what was wrong. He was amazed to see Life on the ground. He wondered if Rath had beaten her but Rath doesn't have enough skill or power to beat her.

He asked, "Why is Life on the ground?"

Thatz said, "She just collapsed on the ground after the fight with Rath was over. She was fine until she got back here."

Rath thought about a story that the Dragon Officers would them tell them. It was about a girl who was really strong with special powers. She had a group of others who were just like her about nine if he remembered correctly.

He said, "Could it be that she is the girl from the story you used to tell us the one about Sailor Sun."

Cescia said, "I remember that story my mom used to tell me that story. She said that Sailor Sun wasn't real and she would die because she ran out of energy from fighting her toughest enemy. Life is too strong to be that."

"Well it is possible that she could be. Sailor Sun is a very strong person just like she is and if she starts to faint that means that she is regaining memories that were locked away until it was time for her to become Sailor Sun."

Rath agreed with the Dragon Lord as did Rune and Thatz. Cescia still didn't believe that she could be her but she decided to trust their judgment. She didn't like it but she went along with it.

That night Life had one of the worst nightmares she has ever had. Her nightmare included her and a mysterious people that seemed so familiar to her. One thing that they did was attack her. She was defending for herself. She didn't have her swords to protect her.

One of them said, "Just give up and give us the purest heart that you have."

She yelled back. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just a princess and a Dragon Knight. I don't even know what a purest heart means and it doesn't mean anything to me so leave me alone!"

She ran back to the Dragon Lord. Right before she fell she woke up. She was breathing heavily. Her entire face was sweating. She was really scared. She looked out her window and saw the sun starting to come up so she decided to get up and get ready for the day.

After she was ready for the day to start she went outside and tried to outside of the castle walls. One of the Dragon Officers caught her. He tried to catch her before she got out but he want fast enough. She was able to get out and go searing for a place where she could think.

She saw what looked like a castle. She lived in a castle but she didn't ever remembering living in one except for the Dragon Lord's. It felt familiar to her. She kept walking towards it not being able to stop getting closer to it.

The Dragon Officer that tried to catch her went inside to get The Dragon Lord and the knights. It took a while before he was able to find them all and get them into one room .

Once he did he said, "Life got out of the castle. It looked like she was troubling her. I thought you guys might know so I went to find you guys."

The Dragon Lord thanked him and told him he could leave. He bowed and exited the room so they could have some privacy.

Thatz said, "Do you think that she could be heading toward the castle that she was born and partially raised in? Or could she just be thinking about something?"

Cescia said, "I think it is a mix of both. When we passed her dad's castle, which now belongs to her, she acted kinda weird."

Rune said, "Cescia might be onto something. But what could be bothering her? She seemed fine yesterday until she fell to the ground."

Rath said, "Well last night I could hear her talking about something. I could only make out a few words. She said something about a "Purest Heart" or something. Does that mean anything to you guys?"

The Dragon Lord said, "Yes it makes sense that she would say something like that." They all looked at him. "The story about Sailor Sun is that she was born with the purest heart. How Life knew about that was amazing. Either she has the purest and is Sailor Sun or has the purest heart and not Sailor Sun. It could be either choice. When she was born she had a light that no one could describe even though she was born a demon. She doesn't even remember being in that castle."

Rath said, "So she went toward the castle she was born in… Nadil's castle?" He nodded toward the four Dragon Knights. "Let me guess you want us to go and meet her at the castle right?" He nodded again.

The four left to go find Life. They went to go to Nadil's castle. When they got there they had gotten a strange feeling. They heard someone screaming inside. They ran to see who it was.

They saw Life running from something. She was really scared of what was after her. They caught her before she was able to get past them.

Rath said, "Whoa, Life what's wrong?"

"Quick we have to leave before he gets us."

"What is after you?"

"The person who killed my grandfather is trying to bring out the demon side of me. Please we have to leave or at least you guys do."

They heard a voice getting louder meaning that it was getting closer. Rath, Cescia, and Life knew this voice. Life and Cescia was screaming because she was scared. The other three knights got in front of them to protect them.

When they saw him he said, "Ok where is Life? Life I know you are around here don't forget what you are and also what you were taught throughout your entire life."

Rune said, "What was she taught throughout her entire life?"

"She was taught to be just like…"

Life stood up and stood in front of them, "Just like my father. I was taught to be as merciful as he was and you know that he showed no mercy to anyone but me and my mother."

The right hand man said, "So you know that you have to return to what you used to act like and thanks for bringing the Demon King back too."

"She said, "What do you mean. The Demon King was Nadil and now I'm in charge. So what do you mean that I brought the Demon king here also?"

"Rath over there is the Demon King of another kingdom. He just needs to be revived and he will remember everything just like you'll remember everything once you're revived to your old self."

"No way are you reviving Life or me to our old selves. Even though we don't remember doesn't mean that we want to return to the way we used to be right Life."

"Actually I remember who I used to be. As long as Dark is with me I will always know who I am and who I was before my parents died. I have never told anyone this but I think you guys should know about my past. Right now we have to beat this guy into oblivion since he killed my grandfather."

After that comment they attacked him. They were able to beat him within a few minutes. They had no trouble at all. When they work together they make a great team. After the fight Life got a memory of a past that she wasn't familiar with.

The memory was of her dying right in front of a bunch of people that she didn't know in her lifetime.

Thatz said, "Life you said that you would tell about your past remember."

"Yeah. It started when I was born here. The Dragon Lord told you that I forgot because he didn't want you to know that Nadil's castle is the place I was born in. When I was growing up in the castle my father put me through many tests to see if I was capable of controlling Dark. I proved to him that I was. One thing I didn't know was that when I have Dark out, my demon side comes out and I start to turn into the demon that I don't want to come out. That's why you never see me use it unless part of my demon side is out. Up until now I have kept it a secret because I wanted to keep you guys safe but now that you know that I have to leave. Tell my uncle I'm sorry and I'll continue to be a Dragon Knight somewhere else but I promise I will come back to see everyone ok."

Rath nodded. After that she took off without a word goodbye. They stood there knowing that they should follow her but she wanted to be by herself and when she needs to be by herself she usually leaves so it's not a big deal with her.

The four returned and delivered the message that Life told them to give. He knew something like this would happen eventually because he knew that she was Sailor Sun and the memories were starting to come back to her.

When she came to a city she was so confused on where to go. All her life she has lived in a castle or in the forest but never in the city. To her it seemed so weird. Sometimes she was able to travel to the city for food but live in one was amazing to her.

She looked around until she bumped into someone. She fell with a thud. She fell really and it really her. She looked up to see a medium tall girl. She had really long blond hair with light blue eyes.

The girl said, "Sorry I didn't see you. Are you ok?"

Life said, "Yes I'm fine. I didn't see you either. This is my first time in a city so I'm very confused "

"Oh. Well since this is your first time consider me you first city friend. I'm Mina and you are?"

"I'm Life. Don't make fun of it. I gotg called that because when I was born I was full of life,"

"That's really cool. You should meet my friends. I was on my way to see them anyways so come on"

Life actually had no choice. She was being pulled by Mina. She was quite amazed at how string she was. She didn't look very strong but boy was she,

The finally reached the temple where they study with their friends. Mina opened the door and saw everyone. They were mad at her because she was late. She explained that she was late because she bumped into someone.

Mina said, "Ok I'm sorry for being late but I want you guys to meet my new friend Life. Life this is Ray, Lita, Amy, and Serena. Ray is the one that owns the temple here. Lita is the one that bakes up snacks everyday so we can take a break and eat. Amy is the smart one. And Serena is the one that is always cheerful except when she cries."

Life waved to everyone and they waved back at her. Mina let her sit next to her. She felt like she had intruded on their study session. She felt quite uncomfortable there. She knew that she didn't belong and she wanted to go but she knew that Mina would get mad at her.

Mina said, "Hey don't you have homework to do?"

She responded, "Oh sorry no I don't go to school. I was homeschooled throughout my life. "

Amy said, "By any chance would you know who to do these types of problems?"

She showed the Life the problems. She looked at them and thought, 'This is quite easy compared to what I used to do and what I have to do now.'

She said, "Yeah this is actually what I did in third grade."

They all stared at her. Now she was even more uncomfortable than she was before. They told her to write down one of the last problem she remembered doing. As she wrote it down they watched and waited till she finished.

Once she finished it she solved the problem. She started out on the right then went to the left and then to the middle and she kept repeating that. They thought that she was doing it wrong until she came up with an answer. They were quite amazed that she was able to solve it.

Serena said, "Wow that's amazing. Your parents must have been very smart to be able to teach you that type of math."

Life's smile disappeared. She got really upset. One good thing was that they didn't know was the name Nadil. After a few moments she put her smile back on because even though she missed her parents she still had family left that could be there when she needed them but since they found out about what she used to do she couldn't go back.

Ray said, "Ok let's take a break." They all agreed. "So Life why don't you tell us about yourself. Everyone here is probably curious about your past."

She said, "I don't think that is such a good idea."

The girls, except for Amy, said together, "Oh come on please"

She finally gave in, "Alright. Well I don't come from here. I've never been in a city. I've always lived in a castle with my father, uncle, or grandfather. I'm a princess who is going to rule over two different kingdoms. I'm part of a group that hunts criminals that resident in Draqueen. The reason I'm here is because I don't want a few of my family members and friends to get killed because of me. Also because I've been having strange dreams about a thing called "The Purest Heart."

They looked at each other. They knew something that they weren't telling her. Something about that made sense to them and not her. They then looked at her to see if she was lying and by the look she had on her face that she didn't.

All of a sudden something came up the girls except for Life knew what was going on.

Ray said, "Sorry but we have to go and do something."

Mina said, "Why don't you stay with me. We have a big house and I would really like you to stay." Life agreed. "Yeah I'll take you to my house. Guys I'll meet you there ok."

They nodded toward her. She knew that they would need her help so they had to run so Mina could be there in time.

Once they were at her house, Mina asked her parents if Life could with her and they agreed because Life had very god manners and she looked like a lovely girl. Mina waved good bye to her new friend.

After Life knew the house she followed her senses and found where the girls she had met earlier were. She was quite amazed at what she saw. At first she saw her friends then she saw the girls that were in her dream. She knew that something was going to happen to Life if they knew that she was there.

Eventually the five girls were on the ground without any energy. Life knew she had to do something and that is exactly what she did. Life called for one of her guardian dragons. The one she called for was Light.

After calling Light she showed herself. The girls recognized Life immediately but they had enough energy to say to get away. She didn't listen she knew that she could deal with this monster. She had defeated her father without any help.

She said, "It's alright I can do this. I'm a Dragon Knight with immense power. I have been able to hold my ground against the toughest opponents."

She took her defensive stance. She waited for the monster to attack. He attacked and she took the hit to the sword. It wasn't that hard. She could have easily dodged it but she decided not to and to see how the monster attacks.

She memorized the pattern and dodged and attack. It was very similar to Rath's attack so she knew the pattern. She took one slash and she was down but not out. She looked at her and she looked right back. She had a huge slash on her stomach. She begged her for mercy but Life really didn't know the meaning of that word. She took her head right off without any problem. She did it with one slash and without any emotion at all.

They all looked at her. They knew that they shouldn't get on her bad side or they would end up getting really hurt.

She turned to look where the monster was. She saw a crystal. She walked over to it and saw something a vision. She hasn't had one of these visions in a while. She looked even harder and saw that nothing about it was special.

All of a sudden two other girls came they grabbed the crystal and saw the same thing that Life saw.

She said, "Hey why did you do that? You could have hurt me." She took out her sword.

The blond said, "We just need to look at the crystal heart you were looking at. We didn't intend to hurt you. That sword wound affect us at all you know that."

"I didn't know that but how about the Dragon Knight of Light and Dark. Light come on out."

A white dragon came out of her sword. It landed right next to her. Eventually it got really big with her riding on the neck of the dragon. They all looked at the dragon with Life on it. She told Light to hit them but next to nothing of her energy. Light listen and it tried to hit them. It just barely hit them. She scratched them.

Life said, "Now don't ever try and say that I can't hurt you 'cause this isn't even my strongest one. I was lucky to get two and the opposite one is much more violent than this one is."

They both just started at her as she walked away from them and went back to Mina's house before anyone realized that she left without permission.

Once she was back, she waited a few moments before she heard Mina's parents talking to her. She eventually came up. Life saw her and she looked like she had been through a fight. Life thought, 'Could it be...'

Mina said, "Sorry that I had to leave you here. I had to take care of something. Did you find something to do?" She paused. "Do you have any cloths or go to a school?"

"No I don't actually. They were left at my uncle's house before I left. I don't go remember I was homeschooled remember."

Mina pulled Life downstairs. She told her to wait here. Mina asked her parents if Life could live with her and become her family here and asked if she could go to the same school as her. Her parents loved the idea. They also loved how Mina was taking care of someone else.

She told Life to come in. Life came in and they told her the news. They said that she could become part of the family and that she could go to school with Mina. Life had a real smile on her face. She hadn't had one of those in a long time she almost forgot how to smile.

That same night Mina let Life try one some of her school cloths to see if they would fit her and they did. They were in luck Mina had enough for Life and herself to wear throughout the week.

The next morning Mina and Life went to school. She brought Life to the office. Life got signed in as a new student. The office decided that she would have the same classes as her sister cause that was the only person she knew and she didn't really have good social skills.

The first class started right after they arrived in the classroom. The bell rang really loud. She never did like bells especially loud ones because they sounded like they were right next to her. She put her hands to block the noise but it didn't do much good.

The teacher came in. Everyone stood up; Mina motioned for to follow what she was doing. She stood up and then sat back down. The teacher saw Life and asked her to come up and introduce herself and tell what she liked to do.

She came up to the front of the class. She stared at everyone. This is one thing that Life was good at but not with this many people.

She said, "Um… Hi my name is… Life." Everyone started to laugh at her name. "My favorite thing to do is… um… I like to help my family defend the castle that they live in from criminals that live there."

Everyone was laughing really hard at her now. Life wasn't a common name for girls to have and neither was being a Dragon Knight but she left that part out.

The teacher said, "I'm truly sorry Life, they are usually well behaved when there is a new student. Your name is very unique and a beautiful name and that is good that you help your family. Not many people would. Do you want them to be quite? I'll be more than happy too."

Life shook her head and said that she would take care of that

Life said to everyone, "Hey listen up. Just because I'm different doesn't mean that you have to be rude to me. I may be different from you guys doesn't mean you should treat me any different than you would anyone else. I may not be normal but that what makes me proud to be like this so back off."

They stared at her with scared faces. They weren't laughing at her anymore. They knew that she could hurt someone but she probably wouldn't do it because she didn't want to get into any trouble.

The teacher was quite amazed that she stood her ground and told them to be quiet. He wanted to know what other surprises that she had for the school.

She sat back down next to her sister. The teacher started the lesson. She was glad that she showed them that she can't be brought down easily.

Every class did the same thing each time but they didn't laugh at her name. Every other class loved the name. She continued to have a good day. The only class that she knew she wasn't ever going to like is Math and Science. She want going to like Science because she want that popular in that class and in Math she won't be with Mina. She won't be with any girls.

As soon as Math finished she met Mina outside. They walked over to Ray's temple together. Life was smiling because she was happy that her first day went really well except for Science.

Once they were at the temple, Mina told them that Life had her first day at school. They asked how it went. She said it went well and told them about the entire day. She was really happy that she told them about her day. She was really happy she had to tell Rath and them about it.

She said, "Hey guys mind if I go write a letter to my cousin. His name is Rath. His girlfriend is named Cescia. Rath's best friend is Rune. And Thatz is the only human. Al four of them worked with me and also tried to protect me."

They said that it was ok to write them a letter. They knew how important to her.

After she finished her letter, she sent it and now she just had to wait for a response. When she got back she told them all about the four people she just told them about.

She first told them about Rath. She told them that Rath is always moving. He always like to be away from the castle even though he wasn't wallowed to go outside of the walls of the castle.

After she told them about Cescia. She said that Cescia was the other girl on the team. She told them that she was and has to marry Rath even though they act like they hate each other sometimes. She also said that she was a very independent person who loved to spend time with Rath and herself.

She told them that her and Rune were the best of friends and grew fond of each other. Eventually Rune and Life were to get married. She didn't tell much about Thatz because she didn't know that much about him. All she knew was that he wasn't royalty like the rest of them were.

They were surprised that she could describe them like that. They were really surprised when they found out that people were already to be married at her age.

While they were laughing, talking, and eating, Life had felt a strong demonic aura. She knew it either had to be her father or the alchemist Kharl.

Serena's cat, Luna, looked at Life. She saw something in her that was different than the rest like she knew about the sailor scouts already. She also thought that she was one of them by the way she was able to pick up an aura from far away.

Life said, "Sorry but I have to leave. I'm meeting someone in a few minutes so Mina could we finish this at home?"

Mina agreed to that. Life took off after the nod she gave her.

Luna said, "Girls change quickly and follow Life I have a strange feeling about her."

Artimis, Mina's cat, said, "I agree with Luna. Something about that girl doesn't seem right to me."

They nodded and changed into the Sailor Scouts. They found Life and followed her and staying out of sight.

She found the source of the demonic aura and saw that it was Kharl the alchemist. She growled to let him know that she was there.

He said, "Good to see you again. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You grown up so much but you have to return to your dark side. You know that you were meant to and don't deny it."

"Your right I don't deny that I have a dark side. I know that I will take over at times but I'm able to control it. I've learned to accept that it's there and I only use it in desperate times. I know that you knew I wasn't going to come with you so what monster did you bring for me to fight?"

He laughed, "The monster I have brought is Rath and Cescia. They decided to come over to the dark side knowing that they couldn't handle it anymore."

"That can't be true. They hate their inner demon just like I hate my inner demon. No that can't be true." She thought and heard their voices saying that they didn't turn evil they were still on her side and all four of them are willing to help when she needs it. "You know what Kharl I know that those aren't real. One because the Rath you created and the Rath that I know are two different people when the demon is out and I've seen Rath's demon side. Two Cescia does not have that color hair. And finally three they are family. They wouldn't turn their backs on me not now not ever."

All of a sudden an orange aura was around her it was really bright and the mark that is usually hidden is showing.


End file.
